The present invention relates to hand rails for telescopic or retractable bleacher systems.
Telescopic or retractable bleachers have been used to provide seating for spectators during events such as sporting events in areas that may be intended for multiple purposes, for example in a gymnasium. Typically, these types of bleachers provide multiple rows of seating in a stadium style arrangement. Once the spectator event has been completed it is advantageous to retract the bleachers thereby making available additional space for other activities. When the bleachers are retracted, each seating row is closed under the seating rows above.
The telescopic or retractable bleacher system may include handrails to assist spectators in ascending and descending the bleacher. In some cases, while the bleacher is in the open position, railings may be required in order to comply with applicable codes. Handrails have been positioned in the aisles to comply with such codes. When the bleacher is closed, the options of storing the aisle rail include removing, folding, and providing an opening for the rail where the rail nests over and under the decking of a row. In other cases, bleachers have been fitted with handrails that enable retraction of the bleachers without removal of the handrails, for instance, by mounting the upright posts to store in front of the closed bleacher by attachment to the riser boards or deck nosing. However, these handrails may provide further issues in that the horizontal portions of the handrails protrude from the face of the retracted bleachers and into the activity space—reducing the usable footprint.
Accordingly, there remains a need for handrails for use on bleacher systems that conveniently and safely avoid interfering with the bleachers and the activity space when the bleachers are moved into a retracted position and do not require a person to remove or fold the rail.